I can't belive It
by yui.yutikaisy
Summary: Seorang akashi jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada seorang sosok yang menjadi partner selama mengerjakan tugas dari Riko-sensei... Pairing AkaXFemkuro & slight!NijiXFemKuro
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah Sekolah elit ialah Sekolah Teiko High School Seorang Akashi Seijuuro ialah pangeran sekolah berambut merah crimson dan memiliki mata berbeda warna, Ialah seorang laki-laki yang pertama akan membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuna Jatuh Cinta padanya, Perempuan ini ialah seorang Perempuan misterius berambut panjan dengan warna yang selaras dengan matanya yaitu biru langit dimusim panas dan tidak setiap orang dapat melihatnya karena dia memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis itulah yang membuatnya menarik dimata Akashi, selain itu dialah orang pertama yang bisa hari ulang tahunya yang ke-16 Tetsuna berharap ayahnya pulang membawa hadiah istimewa yang selalu Tetsuna tunggu-tunggu seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, akan tetapi hadiah istimewa thun ini adalah hadiah paling dia benci dan itu sangat tidak dia harapkan. Ingin tau kelanjutannya?Baca aja ya... Selamat membaca **FF PALING GAJE...**

**Judul :  
>I can't Belive It<strong>

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>**Kuroko No Basket/黒子のバスケ **©** Fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning :  
>GAJE, Typo dimana2, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya.<br>**

**Pairing :  
>AkaFem!Kuro**

**Chapter 1 **

**Dikediaman Kuroko dipagi hari...**

"Nee... Kaa-san apakah Tou-san akan pulang pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke-16 nanti?"tetsuna bertanya pada ibunya pada saat sarapan.

"Tentu saja, karena kalau tidak salah ayahmu akan datang ketika acara ulang tahunmu dan dia berjanji akan memberikan hadiah spesial untuk ulang tahun mu yang ke-16 tahun, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Lagi pula ulang tahunmu itu masih 1 minggu lebih 2 hari lagi" sang ibu menjawab.

"Kaa-san benar... Dan Tou-san belum pernah melanggar janjinya dan semoga saja tidak akan pernah" Tetsuna menjawab sambl mengahabiskan roti dan susunya.  
>"Nona, Mobil sudah telah siap." Seorang buttler menjawab<p>

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kaa-san aku berangkat"

"baiklah sayang. Hati-hati dijalan oke! Dan sepulang sekolah nanti aku harap kau meluangkan waktu mu untuk berbincang dengan ibu-Mu ini"

"Baiklah kaa-san, akan aku usahakan" (sambil tersenyum)

**Dikediaman Akashi Diapagi hari (diwaktu yang sama)**

"Ne.. Sei-kun apakah disekolah mu ada wanita yang menurutmu Menarik? Ibu kira umurmu sekarang itu seharusnya kau memiliki seorang pacar.."

"Ibu, aku sedah besar dan bila aku mau aku akan punya pacar dan bila tidak pun bagiku tidak masalah. Dan wanita yang menarik? Tentu saja ada Bu.."

"Huh! Kau ini, ngomong-ngomong siapa perempuan itu? Yang telah membuat seorang seijuuro-kun Ku ini Jatuh Cinta "

"Ibu tidak usah tau. Dan aku akan pergi sekarang bu"

"oke, hati-hati dijalan ya dan ibu ingin memberi tau mu bila di tanggal 31 januari ini ayah mu mengirimkan surat undangan dan kau harus menghadirinya, dan lengkapnya kita bicarakan setelah kau pulang sekolah"

"Baiklah bu.."

"Tuan, Mobilya sudah siap" kata seorang buttler sambil menuntuk 90 derajat

"baiklah kita berangkat"

**Disekolah Teiko High School**

Beberapa anak perempuan berkumpul didepan gerbang sambil berbincang "Akashi-sama itu cool tapi sayang nya dia tidak pernah respec sama kita-kita. Huh... Percuma aja kita bikin FC ini -_-""Tapi tau gak kalian kalau katanya akashi-sama Sedang mendekati seorang perempuan loh, tapi itu masih gossip yaaa...""hah! Perempuan mana yang berani-beraninya ngedeketin akashi-sama ku"

Kuroko yang melewati segerombolan anak perempuan tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan berkata didalam hatinya 'huh, sungguh aneh ada-ada saja wanita yang menyukai seorang yang berfikir bahwa dia selalu benar, dan perkataannya itu absolute tetapi ternyata dia pernah ku kalahkan dalam mata pelajaran matematika dan fisika kemarin'.

Akashi yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan segerombolan perempuan serta Akashi tau apa yang dipikirkan Tetsuna itu hanya menyeringai, 'Tetsuna, Kau akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu meski hati mu yang berbicara tetapi aku selalu tau apa yang kau pikirkan itu dan jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan ku lagi.'.

**Di Jerman**

terlihat dua orang tua (tapi tidak terlalu tua) sedang duduk disofa dengan sambil meneguk secangkir kopi.

"aku tidak menyangka ada anak-mu bisa mengalahkan anak ku yang selalu absolute itu, hahahhahah. Selain itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa anak-mu yang telah berhasil membuat dia merasakan arti jatuh cinta. dan aku yakin dia akan melakukan apapkun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan" ucap seorang pria berambut merah terang.

"hahahah, aku-pun sama dengan-mu Seishirou bahkan Aku sangat tidak percaya akan hal itu dan semoga saja mereka kelak bisa saling jatuh cinta"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda.

"kau benar tetsuya, aku tidak sabar bagaimana reaksi mereka kelak Ya? ahahhahah"

"aku pun penasaran akan reaksi mereka kelak, apakah Natsumi dan Suzumi akan memberi tau kalau DIA akan hadir sebagai tamu(hadiahspesial) di ulang tahun putriku yang ke-16 yang tinggal 1 minggu dari sekarang kita menunggu."

"Menurutku mereka hanya akan memberi tau kalau akan ada acara spesial di hari ulang tahun putrimu itu. dan bagiku putraku tidak salah mencintai seseorang, karena aku lihat putrimu itu seperti dirimu Pintar, cerdas, dan cantik. tetapi Kepintaran mu itu masih jauh dengan diriku ini. Hahahah "

"kau selalu seperti itu pantas saja putra mu bilang 'semua perkataanku adalah absolute' ayan dan anak sama saja"

"kau ini selalu dibawa serius. aku hanya bercanda tetsuya~ dan satu lagi wajah datar dan hawa keberadaan anak mu itu turunan dariMu benarkan tetsuya. dari dulu kau jarang berekspresi selain itu hampir semua orang yang tak mengenali mu pasti berkata bila kau ini hantu. dan kau itu mengeluarkan ekspresi hanya pada istrimu dan anak mu saja kau berekspresi"

"aku tidak mau putriku berekspresi dan dia memiliki hawa keberadaan seperti orang normal. "

"memang kenapa? buaknya itu baik? atau kau tidak ingin anak mu yang manis itu digona oleh laki-laki lain"

"aku menerima seijuuro karena dia seorang laki-laki dewasa dan dia laki-laki yang kuat dan menurutku tanpa ada janji kita dahulu proposal pertunangan nya dengan seijuuro pasti aku akan setuju dan dirimu pun berfikir hal yang sama bukan?"

Bersambung...

**Masih ragu apa ini fanfic ini layak untuk dipublish apa engga?  
>-Bahasanya jelek.<br>-Banyak Typo*mungkin  
>dan Mohon R'n'R nya<br>**  
>dan salam kenal saya seorang reader yang coba-coba bikin FF yang gagal ini<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Di Kelas 2-A Teiko High school

"Ohayou minna-san" ucap seorang guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru memasuki ruang kelas

"Ohayou, Riko-sensei" ucap semua siswa terkecuali Kuroko dan Akashi yang sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"nee, minna-san karena materi pembelajaran kali ini memerlukan pekerjaan berpasangan, jadi ibu akan mengocok-nya dengan nomor, dan setiap orang yang memiliki nomor yang sama maka kalian akan menjadi pasangannya. Dan kali ini pasangannya harus laki-laki dan perempuan karena lagi pula kelas ini jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya sama jadi lebih baik dipasangkan dengan perbedaan gender saja. Kalau begitu kita mulai agar tidak menyita waktu."

"Nee~ Kaneko-chan kau dapat nomer berapa?" ucap gadis bernama Suzuhara

"aku mendapat angka 13 sedangkan kau berapa Suzu-chan?" ucap perempuan yang bernama

"Wah kau beruntung mendapatkan pasangan dengan Sagara-kun. Aku mendapat angka 9"sambil menggembungkan pipinya tetapi didalam hatinya 'semoga saja aku yang mendapat pasangan dengan Akashi-sama, hahahahhah'

"hmmm... Mendapat angka 1. Semoga tidak bersama dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu" ucap Kuroko sambil menghela nafas.

'Tetsuna, kau tau nomor 1 itu adalah nomorku dan aku sekarang memegang nomor yang sama dengan mu itu artinya kita akan menjadi pasangan. hahahha' ucap sambil melihat nomor yang tertera pada tangannya dibarengi dengan serigai yang muncul setelah tau apa yang ia dengar dari mulut kuroko.

"nah baiklah kita urutkan dari nomor 1 sampai 15 yaaa..."ucap riko sensei,"kalau begitu orang yang mendapat angka 1 dimohon berdiri dan kedepan untuk mendapatkan lembara tugasnya" lanjutnya.

Secara bersamaan Kuroko dan Akashi berdiri, Kuroko yang melihat laki-laki'itu' yang berdiri menghela nafas dan hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang Ia hadapi kali ini.

"Wah..wah... Ternyata yang mendapatkan nomor 1 ini ternyata 2 orang yang sama-sama genius akan taktik dan pemikiran yang cepat ini" sahut Riko-sensei yang melihat siapa yang berdiri.

Semua siswa baik perempuan maupun laki-laki merasa iri akan pasangan yang satu ini.

"baiklah, Akashi-san dan Kuroko-san ini adalah lembar tugas yang bertujuan untuk berinteraksi dan observasi dengan beberapa ekskul disekolah ini nah karena kalian mendapat nomor 1 jadi kalian harus mewawancarai beberapa pemain, pelatih, kapten, beserta managernya diekskul yang tertera disana dan kalian harus mengumpulkan paling lambat 2 minggu kedepan. Kalian berdua mengerti? Ah, dan kalian semua juga sama tugas ini memiliki jangka waktu pendek dan kalian harus mendapatkan informasi langsung dari sumbernya dan kalau tidak salah kelas 1-A ini masih banyak yang belum memiliki ekskul."

"Ehhhhhh..." Ucap semua

"hai, Wakarimashita." ucap Akashi dan Kuroko

Tidak lama setelah pembagian tugas dari Riko-sensei bel pulang-pun berbunyi..

**Disaat Akashi hendak pulang**

"Akashi-kun matte yo..." ucap Perempuan bersurai Pink

"ada apa Satsuki?"Jawab Akashi

"hah..hah...hah.. Akashi-kun, Karegora-san ingin bertemu dengan mu setelah pulang sekolah hari ini. Dan sekarang sudah pulang sekolah jadi dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada mu"

"Oy..oy.. Satsuki kenapa kau berlari,huh? Oh kau Akashi, kau mau pualng bersama?" Ucap Laki-laki bersurai biru tua

"Tidak, terima kasih Daiki aku ada urusan dengan Kategora-san terdahulu. Dan baiklah aku akan kesana Satsuki" Jawab Akashi

**Disaat Kuroko Hendak Pulang**

"Tugas yang merepotkan sekali, dan semoga saja aku tidak dijemput hari ini" ucap kuroko ketika berjalan menuju gerbang

"Nona, Silakan masuk Nyonya sudah menunggu anda." Ucap Harada-san seorang buttler setia yang selalu menjemput dan mengantar Kuroko

"padahal aku berharap kau tidak menjemputku Harada-san. Dan ada perlu apa ibu ingin aku pulang cepat?"

"saya tidak tau Nona, karena Nyonya hanya bilang ketika 30 menit sebelum pembelajaran terakhir selesai Nyonya sudah menyuruhku untuk menjeput anda"

"Baiklah, dan maaf aku selalu merepotkan anda Harada-san"

**Diruang Aida Kategora (Pelatih Basket di Teiko High school)**

"Permisi, Boleh saya masuk?" Ucap Akashi

"Silahkan kau masuk saja, dan silakan duduk"Jawab Kategora-san

"ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya? Dan mohon to the point saja karena saya memiliki janji dengan seseorang"

"ya, tentu. saya hanya ingin tau saja bagaimana kalau besok kita mendiskusikan pelatihan untuk mempersiapkan InterHigh dan Wintercup? Karena perlombahan Interhigh akan dimulai 3 minggu dari sekarang dan aku ingin kau memberi tahukannya kepada Nijimura, dia Kelas 11-A aku tidak dapat mengunjunginya karena dia banyak tugas jadi aku memohon padamu untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini"

"baiklah saya mengerti, dan mohon maaf saya akan langsung pulang"

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Kuroko**

"tadaima~.." Ucap Kuroko

"okaerin tetcchan~" ucap ibunya dari ruang tengah

"Baiklah, Kaa-san ada perlu apa?"

"aku hanya ingin memberi tahu-mu kalau Acara Pesta Ulang Tahunkmu ini, aku ingin kau mengundang Temanmu dari sekolah mau itu seorang Laki-laki atau seorang perempuan itu terserah padamu. Tetapi aku berharap kau mengundang teman lebih dari 5 orang, dan bagai mana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"biklah kaa-san akan aku usahakan. Hariku disekolah yaaa... Hmmm hariku begitu menyebalkan dan sangat menyedihkan kaa-san"

"memang apa yang terjadi? Kalau kau tidak keberatan berbagi cerita dengan kaa-san juga tidak apa-apa" sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Kuroko Tetsuna

"ya, karena aku berpasangan dengan laki-laki yang paling aku tidak sukai karena dia selalu berlaga bahwa dia orang yang paling sempurna diseluruh dunia ini, tapi aku tidak terlalu keberatan karena ini hanya pasasngan dalam hal wawancara dan observasi saja. Jadi aku tidak perlu peduli, dan kaa-san tidak usah khawatir" senyumpun tersiggung dibibir tipisnya

"wah, wah memang siapa laki-laki itu dan siapa yang akan kau wawancarai?"

"Namanya Akashi Seijuuro, entah perasaanku atau tidak tapi rasanya nama itu tidak asing, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku wawancarai itu klub Ekskul basket disekolah kaa-san" pada saat bersamaan ibunya tersendak ketika dia akan meminum teh

"kaa-san kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kaa-san tiba-tiba tersedak?"

"Ukh..ukh... Ah kaa-san hanya batuk kaget saja mendengar ekskul basket, kau akan jadi apa? Apakah kau akan ikut menjadi manager saja?"

"mungkin saja kaa-san"

**Di Kediaman keluarga Akashi**

"Tadaima.."Ucap Akashi

"ah.. Akhirnya kamu pulang juga sei-kun, nah ibu akan ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan dengan-mu sei. Ibu dan ayang ingin kau menghadiri acara ulang tahun seseorang, ayahmu tidak tau akan tiba pada saat jam 7 nanti atau kah akan ada penundaan pesawat dia belum memastikan jadi kau harus datang ke pesta itu. Selain itu apa yang membuatmu bahagia sei?, ibu melihat ada suatu aura bahagia yang terpancar dari matamu itu "

"itu karena aku berhasih berpasangan dengan Dia bu, dan kenapa acara itu begitu penting bagi ayah? Biasanya ayah hanya datang apabila pesta pernikahan, dan hanya sekedar bisnis saja"

"Ah, itu karena yang berulang tahun adalah putri dari sahabat nya semasa SMA dan Kuliahnya, dan istrinya adalah sahabat ibu ketika SMP dan Kuliah"

"kalau begitu, ibu akan datang juga kan?"

"tentu tapi ibu akan datang bersama ayahmu jadi ibu akan menunggunya"

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Dan aku permisi aku ingin ke kamar"

_~Skip Time~_

**Beberapa saat setelah pembelajaran berakhir dan istirahatpun dimulai**

Kuroko yang melihat tugas yang diberikan senseinya kemarin itu dengan perasaan sebal, tak suka, dan berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, ketika istirahat dan ternyata tugasnya bukan hanya untuk mewawancarai saja tetapi kita harus mengetahui sedetail-detail setiap ekskul yang tertulis didalam lembar tugas-nya.

"jadi artinya aku harus menjadi manager agar mendapat informasi lebih lengkap? Tapi tak apalah lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak pernah melihat orang bermain basket lagi" sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke jendela.

"ehm... Tetsuna karena itu tugas pasangan jadi apa yang akan kau rencanakan agar mendapat informasi yang kita dapatkan dapat terpenuhi?" sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku hanya perlu menjadi manager sementara saja disana 'mungkin', karena aku yakin aku bisa jadi manager. Dan ku mohon jangan pernah panggil nama-ku dengan nama kecilku, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa Akashi-kun, kita haja sekedar partner sampai laporan ini terselesaikan."jawabnya

"ho~, kenapa tidak? Kau tidak berhak atas memerintahku, Tetsuna. Ah kalau begitu aku harap kau bisa menjadi manager yang memuaskan. Karena aku yakin kau bisa meng-Observasi setiap orang hanya dengan bersalaman atau menepuknya mungkin ataukah dengan menatap mata-nya?" seringai muncul dibibir Akashi

"itu bukan urusanmu dan aku tidak perlu untuk menjawabnya. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"karena aku adalah Kapten di tim Basket Teiko, jadi kita hanya tinggal memenuhi kolom manager dan pelatih saja. Oh dan satu lagi karena kau sudah bilang kau akan menjadi manager sementara. Jadi kau tinggal datang ke Gym Besok pukul 14.15 nanti. Dan bila kau telat jangan harap aku akan menuliskan nama-Mu dilaporan ini" ucapnya dengan seringai-nya yang khas.

"baiklah. Aku akan menunjukan bahwa aku pun bisa berguna. Bahkan mungkin nama-Mu yang tidak akan tercantum kelak"

"oh, jadi kau ingin bertaruh dengan ku? Bila iya berarti intinya siapa yang paling banyak mendapat informasi dan dapat memenuhi dan memuaskan maka dialah yang menang. Kau setuju?"

"baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu Akahi-kun"

Keesokan harinya tepat Pukul 14.07

(Diperpustakaan Kuroko yang Hobinya adalah membaca tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan waktu nya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna)

'Hmm... Tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dari Perpustakaan ke Gym hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit apabila berjalan. Baiklah aku harus segera kesana' gunam kuroko ketika melihat jam tangan-nya.

**Sesampainya Di Gym**

"ku kira kau akan menyerah Tetsuna" Terlihat Akashi sedang bersandanr tepat di sebelas pintu Gym.

"maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Akashi-kun dan permisi aku ingin bertemu dengan pelatihnya" sambil masuk ke Gym

'hmm... Sudah ku duga Kau memang menarik Tetsuna.'

"Oy, Akashi!" suara dari seorang laki-laki bersurai biru tua.

"ah, Akashi-kun, tumben sekali kau belum mengganti pakaian mu dan kenapa kau ada diluar?" tanya seorang Perempuan bersurai pink

"ah, tidak hanya menyapa seseorang saja tadi" serigai yang muncul membuat keduanya merinding.

"ah, baiklah mungkin itu tidak perlu. Oh dan aku lupa ingin menanyakan apakah benar akan ada manager yang baru, Akashi-kun? Dan untuk apa? Mungkinkah aku akan diganti posisinya?"

"Ya itu benar, dan perlu kau tau apabila dia hanya menemanimu sebagai manager 2, Satsuki."

Di dalam Gym diwaktu yang sama (ketika percakapan Akashi, Momoi, Dan Aomine)

'hmm, sepertinya bagus cara pelatihan mereka. Dan aku baru tau kalau ekskul basket akan diminati banyak orang. Bukankah itu Ayah dari Riko-san? Tunggu, jangan-jangan Riko-san sengaja memilihkan untuk ku dan Akashi-kun agar susah mendapatkan informasi, sudah-sudah Tetsuna jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh temui dia dan aku harus bisa menjadi manager disini, meski menjadi manager 2'

"Permisi, Aida-san"

"wuah! Sejak kapan kamu?-"

"Saya mohon maaf bila saya menggaketkan anda dan saya sudah berada disini 2 menit yang lalu. Boleh kah saya memohon sesuatu kepada anda? " sambil membungkuk

"apa yang kau inginkan?" deangan tatapan tajam terhadap Kuroko

"sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya terdahulu, Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuna dan hanya ingin menjadi manager 2 di Ekskul ini."

"oh, jadi kau itu Kuroko. Hmmm tetapi kau akan ku test terdahulu. Bila kau gagal dalam hal ini maka saya akan menolaknya. Kau mengerti?"

"Hai, saya mengerti. Dan apa yang haru saya lakukan Aida-san?"

"kau hanya perlu menebak 3 orang. Dalam hal kekuatan kaki, tangan, dan keakuratan seseorang. Bisa dimengerti?"

"baik saya mengerti."

Aida-san menyuruh semua beristirahat dan dia memanggil 3 orang yang akan diobservasi olehnya

"baiklah latihan kita istirahatkan untuk sementara, dan untuk Aomine, Midorima, serta Nijimura. Kalian kemarilah"

"Ada perlu apa, Kategora-san?"

"aku ingin kalian hanya berdiri dan ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi manager dan untuk pengetesan kalianlah yang akan diobservasi oleh nya, silakan kuroko-san. Dan aku hanya memberi waktu-mu 5 menit saja. Mungkin itu terlalu lama tapi tidak apalah"

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Dan mohon bantuannya Aomine-san, Midorima-san, dan Nijimura-senpai" sambil membungkuk

"Tetsu-chan? Kukira kau tidak ingin menjadi manager disini. Aku sungguh tidak percaya" ucap Nijimura-senpai sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroko

"Ini, mungkin hanya untuk sementara saja senpai. Dan aku hanya ingin memulai obeservasi-nya. Boleh kah aku meminta kalian untuk mendribbel bola dan mengshoot saja"

"kau, memang tidak berubah ya"ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala orang yang mlihat Nijimura-senpai yang tersenyum hanya melongo saja karena tidak dapat dipercaya.

"ayolah Nijimura-senpai aku hanya diberi waktu 5 menit saja." melihat apa yang dilakukan Nijimura-senpai kepada Kuroko, Akashi sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah, Tetsu-chan."

"aku akan memulai dari Aomine-san"

"hanya sekedar mendribble seperti ini dan mengshoot saja? Baiklah" ucap Aomine yang mendribble dengan rasa bosan. Baru 2kali bola menyentuh lantai.

"cukup, dan kumohon sekarang shoot bolanya" kuroko yang melihat-nya hanya tersenyum.

"Baik sekarang Midorima-san" seperti halnya Aomine saat mendrible tetapi pada saat mengshoot mata kuroko terbelalak melihatnya

"dan yang terakhir, Nijimura-senpai"Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya sekedar menatap sengan tatapan kosong karena mungkin sedih meski Nijimuralah yang telah membuat dia suka terhadap orang yang bermain basket.

"wah, wah teryata dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit kau sudah selesai. Dan aku ingin mendengar hasilnya" ucap Aida-san yang sendari melihatnya

"baiklah, dimulai dari Aomine-san dia memiliki kelemahan dalam hal berfikir saja atau bisa dibilang dalam hal strategi tetapi, Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan lawan lakukan Staminanya tidak mudah terkuras, dan mungkin kau bisa mengshoot dengan berbagai gaya yang tak teratur kelak. Selanjutnya Midorima-san, Stminamu tidak sebagus Aomine tetapi tetap diatas rata-rata stamina pemain basket biasa. Dan kau memiliki kelebihan dalam hal threepoint, kau mungkin belum pernah mencoba mengshoot setengah lapang atau bahkan dari ujung lapangan, kau hanya perlu sering push-up saja. Dan terakhir Nijimura-senpai, Nijimura-senpai kau tidak usah memaksakan diri bila kau memksakan diri terutama kau adalah seorang PG (point guard), maka tulangmu yang dahulu patah akibat terjatuh itu bisa kembali lagi. Dan aku mohon Nijimura-kun kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu. Nah sekian dariku" semua orang yang mendengar hasilnya hanya melongo kecuali Aida-san, Akashi, dan Nijimura.

"sudah kuduga aku tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi dirimu Testu-chan. Ya memang kau benar. Bahkan dokterpun melarang-nya. Tapi karena sifatku itu aku terus berusaha. Dan maafkan aku tapi aku tidak ingin mengundurkan diri tetsu-chan"

"kau bodoh Nijimura-kun. Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu! Dan bila kau tetap ingin melakukan hal bodoh. Terserah padamu saja. Dan bagaimana hasilnya Aida-san?" sambil melirik dan tersenyum miris.

"baiklah mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi manager, dan aku sungguh tidak percaya kapan kamu pernah bertemu dengan Nijimura? Dan Nijimura apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" ucap kategora-san

"hmmm... Aku adalah buttler Tetsuna ketiga dia kelas 3 SD sampai kelas 1 SMP. Apabila kejadian itu tidak terjadi mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi buttlerMu nona Kuroko Tetsuna-san." memalingkan wajah dan hanya menatap lantai saja.

"Kejadian apa?" ucap Aomine

"kejadian yang hampir membuat nyawa-ku melayang. Kejadian dimana seharusnya aku tidak keluar dari sana, kejadian dimana seseorang perempuan berambut coklat mendorongku, kejadian dimana-air mata tetsuna hampir keluar- kaki kanan Nijimura-senpai tergeleng dan akhirnya lumpuh selama 3 bulan" Ucap Kuroko sambil menutup matanya dengan poni rambutnya.

"ne..ne.. Apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Momoi yang baru saja ganti baju dan menyediakan semua keperluan-nya sebagai manager.

"sudah, sudah.. Kalau begitu Kuroko-san kau bisa menjadi manager mulai hari ini, bila kau mau" Ucap Kategora-san

"bolehkah saya memulainya besok? Dan saya ingin bertanya jam berapa latihan dimulai dan hari apa saja?" Ucap Kuroko

"tentu, kau bisa menanyakan jadwalnya kepada Momoi" Balasnya

"baiklah, terima Kasih"

"Testu-chan! Tunggu!" Nijimura berlari mengejar kuroko

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Nijimura-kun?"

"aku ingin tau, apakah kau masih marah kepadaku?"

"mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak."

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku, iya karena aku senang kau tidak menghindariku, tidak karena kamu keras kepala dan memaksakan dirimu dan daya kekuatan kakimu itumenurun sejak terakhir kita bertemu "

"dan satu lagi, apakah kau sekelas dengan Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Tentu saja dan hal itu sangatlah menyebalkan"

'Apa Tetsuna dan Akashi masih lupa akan masa lalunya?'Nijimura berkata dalam hatinya

"jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh Nijimura-kun, dan aku ingin memberitahukan mu bila aku akan mengundang mu makan malam karena ayah bilang aku harus mengajak teman-temanku disekolah untuk acara makan malan serta dilanjutkan dengan pesta, karena Nijimura-kun hanya satu-satunya temanku disekolah ini, kau tak keberatankan?"

"te..ten...tentu saja tidak Tetsu-chan, aku bahkan suatu kehormatan bisa datang dan mengikuti makan malam bersama Nyonya dan Tuan Besar nanti "

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku tunggu nanti. Dan ibu pasti senang melihatmu sudah sehat meski baru 75%, dan aku ucapkan terimasih dan sampai bertemu lagi Nijimura-kun"

Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya merasakan sakit dari dalam entah rasa apa itu, tetapi melihat percakapan dan senyuman yang kuroko tunjukan kepada Nijimura membuat hatinya sakit, apa ini yang memang rasa Cinta? Tapi aku tidak yakin dan sepertinya Nijimura-senpai menyukai Kuroko juga.

_Cukup sekian dan insyallah ane lanjut..._

_Dichapter ini sengaja panjang karena udah lama ga ngeupload.  
>Dan jujur entah nyambung, entah tidak ini cerita. Tapi terimakashi kepada semua reviews nya T^T<em>

_numpang curhat..._

_Harusnya aku upload 3 chapter hari ini cuman gara-gara ADIKKU terCINTA dia entah senganja entah tidak menghapus semua document dalam satu folder mau itu termasuk tugas sekolah mau itu cuamn coretan. Dan dia bilang cuman maaf salah hapus. Dan sialnya Dian menghapusnya dengan cara Shift+Del dan musnahlah semua T^T_

_*gagal jadi author_

**Terima Kasih dan sayaharap RnR**


End file.
